csifandomcom-20200225-history
Run Silent, Run Deep
Run Silent, Run Deep is the twentieth episode in season two of . Synopsis Mac is informed by an anonymous call that the body of a young man is buried at a football stadium; upon further investigation the CSI Team is led to believe that the Tanglewood gang is once again involved. The leader of the Tanglewood gang was able to elude captivity before, this time Mac is making it his mission to succeed in capturing him. Plot Mac gets a call from a man who confesses to burying a body at the north end of the New York Giants stadium just before shooting himself. Mac and Flack find the man, Salvador Zabo, in his car, dead from a single gunshot wound to the head. Mac calls the New Jersey CSI department and asked them to meet him at the Giants stadium in East Rutherford. Along with the NJ CSIs, Mac and Hawkes locate and exhume the remains, along with a gun and a cigarette butt. Mac notes the victim was killed execution style, with a shot to the head. Back in Manhattan, Stella reluctantly leaves her boyfriend Frankie Mala in bed when she receives a page summoning her to a crime scene. At the posh Von Arms hotel, Danny is already processing the body of Jim Mooney, a bank executive, who lies dead from multiple stab wounds on the bed in one of the rooms, champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries on the room service cart untouched. In the bathroom, Stella finds a message written in vasoline that reads "I caught you bitch. Go home." In the morgue, Dr. Hammerback determines the skeleton from the Giants stadium was a young man, around 17 or 18 years old. He also shows Mac a laser-removed tattoo on Salvado Zabo's back, and when he cuts off the flesh and microwaves it, the tattoo is revealed: Tanglewood. Mac goes to Danny, who previously told his boss he used to hang out with members of the gang ("Tanglewood"). Danny recognizes Salvador as one of the guys from the gang, and says that his older brother Louie knew him. Mac cautions Danny to stay away from the case, and Danny agrees. Hammerback turns to Jim Mooney and shows Stella that the weapon used to kill him was a short knife, possibly somewhat blunt. Mac takes the gun from the grave, gets it to function again and matches the striations on the fatal bullet to those made by his test fire. Next he turns to the serial number, matching it to a batch stolen fifteen years ago--by none other than Sonny Sassone. Mac tracks the Tanglewood boy down to a construction site he's overseeing. Sonny, charged with the murder of Paul Montenassi in "Tanglewood," beat the murder rap just like he told Mac he would. Mac asks him about the guns, but Sonny is equally as dismissive. Mac vows to get him this time. Danny has identified a bronze trace on the bed as air stockings--spray on pantyhose--while Adam has matched the handwriting from the mirror to a sample in the handwriting database from a threatening letter sent six years before to a man named Newt Glick who runs a company called Ultimate Date X-perience, where men can pay to take out beautiful women. Stella and Flack suspect the men get more for their money than just a date. Nick denies being in the room, so Stella turns to the women and swabs their legs for trace of the air stockings. Thanks to a Fastscan facial reconstruction Adam Ross was able to do on the skull, Mac was able to make sure a picture of the boy was slipped to a local paper, and Jack Manning identifies the remains as those of his son, Bobby, who disappeared fifteen years ago in 1991. Manning doesn't recognize Zabo, but he admits Bobby sold drugs. In the DNA lab, Lindsay is shocked to get a surprising match on DNA from the cigarette butt. She takes it to Danny--it's his DNA, a match to his internal reference sample. Danny takes the DNA results to Mac and tells him he needs a friend, not a boss. Danny confesses his brother Louie is a Tanglewood boy, though insists he himself never ran with them--except for one night. Salvador and Sonny had kidnapped Bobby from the Bronx and brought him to the Giants stadium. Danny started to protest when they began to beat him, so Louie hit him and told him to get lost. Danny drove off, and the next day Louie told him that they dropped Bobby off, alive, in a bad neighborhood. Danny swears to Mac that he didn't go in the stadium. He recalls Louie bumming a smoke off him, but he insists Louie isn't a killer either. Mac gravely tells Danny he believes him, but is forced to put him on desk duty. Mac tracks down Louie, who starts tell Mac the false story about dropping Bobby off, but stops when Mac tells him how much trouble Danny is in. Louie claims Salvador is the one that killed Bobby, and that he and Sonny are no longer friends. Louie tells the CSI he has "plans" for Sonny, and intends to protect his brother. Stella gets a hit on the air stocking trace from one of the girls at UDX, Melanie Stefano. Stella and Flack find Melanie with Paul Sabotini in bed at a hotel. They question Melanie, asking why she was seeing Jim Mooney on her day off. Stella posits that she was freelancing on her own, and that Newt got wind of it and left her the message in the bathroom. When she saw it, she took off. Looking for more proof, Stella and Adam test different knives on a pig corpse and determine that Jimmy was killed with an oyster-shucking knife. Flack tracks Mac down at the lab--someone has attacked Louie Messer and beaten him so badly that he's near death. Danny is already at the hospital when the ambulance pulls in, hysterical with worry for his brother. Mac smokes two cigarettes--finishing one and putting one out halfway--and takes them to the lab. He determines the one from the crime scene was only smoked halfway, backing up Danny's story, and wonders if Louie didn't take a cigarette Danny discarded and put it behind his ear to smoke later, only to drop it in the grave. But there's no way to prove it. Along with Flack and Lindsay, Mac goes to the hospital to check on Danny, who is anxiously watching his brother's surgery. Mac sends Lindsay to analyze Louie's clothes and asks Flack to look out for the distraught Danny and make sure the Tanglewood boys don't make him their next target--or vice versa. Stella gets the UDX client list, a little black book, from a reluctant Newt, and is surprised to see that Paul Sabotini owns an oyster bar. She goes to the restaurant and finds him using an oyster-shucker--and sees blood on it. Paul fell in love with Melanie and wanted to "save" her--he paid for her hotel room and was horrified when he stopped by to surprise her and found Jimmy Mooney waiting for her. He stabbed Mooney. Stella arrests him. Lindsay finds a smashed up tape recorder in Louie's clothes and takes it to Mac, who repairs and plays the tape: Louie went to Sonny and got it on tape that Danny wasn't involved in the killing--and that Sonny was the shooter. Mac finally has enough to arrest Sonny, and this time he promises the gangster, it'll stick. Louie is in a coma, but Danny has heard the tape and finally understands that Louie was trying to protect him all those years ago. Devastated about what's happened to his brother, Danny goes outside on the verge of tears and finds Mac waiting for him. Mac holds Danny as he sobs. Frankie brings Stella a gift at the lab--a statue he has made for her which he calls an 'aresanob,' which he tells her is Peruvian for "soul of a woman." Later in her apartment, Stella googles the word and can't find a definition, but she does discover a website:aresnob.com. Noting the word is her last name spelled backwards, she clicks on it--and is shocked by what she sees. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Jennifer Elise Cox as Melanie Stefano * Michael DeLuise as Sonny Sassone * Ed Quinn as Frankie Mala * Jonah Lotan as Dr. Marty Pino * Bruce MacVittie as Det. Grant Lafferty * Larry Romano as Louie Messer * Neill Barry as Salvador Zabo * Jonathan Penner as Newt Glick * Casey Siemaszko as Paul Sabotini * Larry Joshua as Jack Manning * Martin Kildare as Jim Mooney * Zach Duhane as Bobby Manning * Natalia Alvarez as Glick's Girl See Also 220 Category:CSI: New York Season 2